La tristesse des arbres
by Dame de coeur
Summary: Elessar est mort, les Elfes ont quitté la Terre du mileu, tout change, le règne des Hommes est complet... Que reste-t-il des Elfes ?


Voilà un nouveau one shot, qui est, je l'avoue, bizarre, notamment parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose. J'ai des problèmes avec l'ordi, alors je m'excuse pour le retard… Bonne lecture

**La tristesse des arbres**

Une Elfe magnifique reposait sur une tendre mousse tapissant le sol de la Lorien, mais son corps était sans vie. Ses yeux gris s'étaient refermés sur ce monde, et son sommeil serait à jamais éternel. Elle semblait dormir, une expression sereine visible sur son visage, ses longs cheveux sombres épars autour de sa tête. La jupe de sa robe d'un blanc immaculé recouvrait entièrement ses jambes et ses pieds ; tel était le linceul d'une grande reine défunte, trahie par le destin tragique des mortels. La mort resterait son dernier refuge. Ainsi s'était éteinte l'Etoile du Soir.

Les formes élancées des mellyrn s'étiraient vers le ciel nuageux, leurs branches fatiguées de porter feuilles et oiseaux. Le moindre volatile restait muet, et le vent soupirait en hauteur, faisant bruisser le feuillage sombre des arbres. Des rayons de lumière pâle traversaient par endroit l'épaisseur de la forêt, mais ils mettaient peu d'ardeur à vaincre leurs obstacles, et les sous-bois restait obscur. Entre les troncs gris et noueux résonnaient encore les voix lointaines des Elfes, qui avaient peu à peu quitté ces lieux. Le chant clair d'un cours d'eau non loin agaçait les arbres, qui tremblaient de temps à autre comme s'ils voulaient fuir. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion destinée à éloigner le visiteur. De toute manière, tous avaient oublié ce que la Lorien avait été, à présent abandonnée.

Pourtant, cette forêt n'était pas déserte. En hauteur, se découpait la silhouette fine d'une Elfe élancée. Ses yeux gris observaient avec tristesse les vestiges de la splendeur disparue de cet endroit, et ses longs cheveux châtains, entraînés par le vent, s'enroulaient autour d'elle comme pour former une cape protectrice. Habillée d'une tenue masculine aux couleurs forestières, elle pouvait évoluer avec agilité dans les arbres, à l'abri des regards. Debout, elle restait parfaitement en équilibre sur son perchoir, une main posée sur le tronc torturé de l'arbre où elle se trouvait. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent lentement, laissant échapper un soupire. D'une voix mélancolique, elle remarqua alors :

--Ainsi, Arwen Undomiel n'est plus.

A ce moment précis, la brise balaya le sol de la forêt, et un ruban de feuille mortes tournoya quelques instants autour du corps de la défunte reine du Gondor. Mais le souffle de Manwë se tut bientôt, et laissa à nouveau le petit ruisseau exprimer ses murmures incessants. L'Elfe perchée en hauteur s'assit alors doucement sur une branche, et pencha légèrement la tête de côté.

--Elessar est mort, ajouta-t-elle.

Un oiseau aux plumes de couleurs criardes entonna soudain quelques notes aiguës en crescendo, couvrant les quelque paroles de la dernière Elfe présente dans cette forêt. Un autre chant bref au loin lui répondit, puis le volatile s'envola brusquement dans un froissement de plumes, abandonnant un endroit trop désert et silencieux. La tranquillité reprit à nouveau ses droits, et l'Elfe ferma quelques instants les yeux.

--L'ère des Elfes s'achève, dit-elle, sans ouvrir ses paupières.

Un animal quelconque, effrayé par un danger utopique, s'éloigna soudain en quelques bonds, dérangeant maints bouquets d'herbes folles habilement disposés par la capricieuse nature. Mais il ne réussit pas à briser l'atmosphère mélancolique de la forêt. Notre Elfe changea alors de position, et reprit son monologue :

--Le prince Legolas est parti. Je suis seule, ceux de ma race ont disparu. Je devrai à mon tour partir. Tel est mon destin, à moi Galadhwen.

Une humidité soudaine sous un doigt posé sur l'écorce rugueuse surprit l'Elfe, qui le retira vivement. De la sève s'était déposée sur celui-ci, et brillait à la lumière d'une étrange lueur. Le regard de Galadhwen fixa l'endroit où sa main était auparavant, et remarque que le tronc était abîmé, laissant échapper des gouttelettes de sève. Etonnée la jeune femme se leva, et sa vue développée aperçut d'autres entailles qui n'étaient pas là avant sur les branches et troncs des arbres. L'Elfe dressa alors l'oreille, et perçut un léger bruit, étrange, rappelant une plainte. Mais ce n'était ni le vent, ni un oiseau, ni tout autre animal. Ce son n'avait jamais encore résonné sur Arda. Soudain, l'explication traversa l'esprit de Galadhwen, telle un éclair : les arbres pleuraient.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Galadhwen marchait seule depuis plusieurs jours. Elle avait quitté sa terre natale délaissée, et se rapprochait sans cesse de son ultime départ. La solitude était sa compagne depuis toujours, et ne la gênait guère. Elle n'y pouvait rien, Eru l'avait décidé ainsi. L'Elfe se déplaçait sans arme, mais elle ne craignait rien, car elle savait qu'elle ne mourrait pas. Son destin était de partir. Galadhwen avait suivi depuis sa naissance en Lothlorien ce qu'elle avait considéré comme la volonté des Valar. Pendant trois mille cinq cents ans, elle avait protégé cette forêt et conseillé leurs habitants. A présent, rien ne la retenait plus ici.

L'ère des Hommes commençait à peine, mais elle s'achèverait un jour. Ceux qui les remplaceraient les oublieraient alors peu à peu, comme les Hommes avaient oublié les Elfes qui n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir dans l'esprit de vieillards qui savaient encore. Qui savaient encore qu'ils ne dominaient le monde que depuis à peine plus d'un siècle. Ainsi allait la vie, ainsi allait le monde. Chaque chose apparaissait puis disparaissait, quelques secondes éphémères dans l'immensité de l'éternité. Les vieux exploits faisaient les joies des enfants devant la cheminée, puis devenaient légendes, avant de se perdre dans le flot de récits innombrables. Rien n'était éternel, tout avait une fin. Et cela, Galadhwen le savait depuis toujours.

Les aventures de la communauté de l'Anneau restaient encore vivaces dans les esprits, mais les conteurs déformaient déjà la réalité, révélant d'illustre et lointains ascendants inexistants à Frodon, ou encore enveloppaient leur défunt Roi Elessar d'une aura quasi divine. Le souvenir de Sauron s'estompait peu à peu, comme tout le reste, car les populations avaient oublié ce qu'était le désespoir engendré par le mal lui-même. Et cela, Galadhwen le savait. Elle savait aussi que son départ serait la fin et le commencement de deux époques trop différentes pour se comprendre.

L'Elfe voyageait donc, traversant montagnes et plaines, évitant village et routes fréquentées. Elle dormait peu, grignotait le minimum, buvait rarement. Mais elle ne perdait pas son ardeur à continuer son périple. Quelques animaux curieux la regardaient passer, mais celle-ci leur accordait une attention presque nulle. Elle ne se concentrait que sur sa marche. Elle ne s'encombrait pas de pensées inutiles, seul comptait ce qu'elle devait faire. Le reste ne la préoccupait pas.

Un matin enfin, Galadhwen aperçut la mer. Les flots calmes scintillaient à la lumière du soleil levé depuis peu. L'écume blanche des vagues rehaussaient encore l'éclat de l'eau, bordée par une longue plage de sable fin. Tranquillement, l'Elfe s'approcha de l'océan, et longea lentement la côte, escortée par les cris incessants des oiseaux. Les mouettes s'approchaient avec curiosité de l'intruse, puis remarquant que celle-ci n'était pas comestible, s'éloignaient, dépitées, sous les rires moqueurs des goélands qui chassaient plus au large. Galadhwen marcha ainsi plusieurs heures, et aperçut alors le but de son voyage.

La plage s'effaçait pour former une petite crique bordée de récifs. Des étoiles de mer attendaient la marée haute sur les rochers, tandis que les oiseau marins se délectaient de pauvres coquillages sans défense. Le soleil était à son zénith, et baignait d'une lumière crue le rivage devenu éblouissant. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui intéressait l'Elfe. Plus loin se découpait la forme effilée d'une petite embarcation, taillée dans les plus beaux matériaux d'Arda. Sur la poupe du bateau étaient gravés deux arbres, et les voiles claquaient bruyamment sous l'emprise du vent. Le mât solide se dressait vers le ciel dépourvu de nuages, et la blancheur éclatante de la coque surpassait en beauté tout ce qui existait dans les Terres du milieu. Galadhwen avait trouvé l'embarcation qui l'attendait depuis toujours, et qui l'emmènerait eu loin rejoindre son peuple sur Valinor.

L'Elfe s'approcha avec hâte du bateau, et remarqua que les deux gravures à l'arrière représentaient Telperion et Laurelin. Elle esquissa alors un sourire pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et continua à s'avancer vers l'embarcation. Celle-ci était à environ vingt-cinq mètres du rivage, mais Galadhwen n'hésita pas une seconde et entra dans l'eau, se dirigeant vers cette merveille qui la guiderait à bon port. Excellente nageuse, l'Elfe ne tarda pas à rejoindre le bateau. Souple et agile, elle escalada la coque en s'aidant à peine de l'échelle de corde, et arriva trempée mais indemne sur le pont. Calmement, elle remonta lentement l'ancre de l'embarcation et laissa le vent puisant gonfler les voiles. Elle sentit aussitôt avec ravissement que la construction s'ébranlait et commençait déjà à s'éloigner, poussée par une forte brise marine. Galadhwen, les cheveux au vent, jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la côte qui bientôt disparaîtrait. Puis son regard se porta vers le large. A l'horizon seul l'océan était visible, mais plus tard apparaîtraient les blancs rivages de Valinor. La dernière Elfe quittait la Terre du milieu.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Parfois, certains voyageurs s'arrêtaient dans la forêt qui avaient si longtemps abrité les cantiques des Elfes, la Lorien. Ils ne voyaient rien de sa splendeur passée, et évitaient de s'y attarder, car un son étrange les perturbait : une plainte lancinante, faible peut-être mais ininterrompue. Personne ne comprenait la présence de blessures innombrables sur l'écorce des arbres. Personne ne savait que les arbres pleuraient le départ des Elfes. Mais ceux-ci étaient à jamais parti, et la forêt le savait mieux que tous. Elle seule se souvenait du temps où les Elfes étaient encore nombreux. Les arbres se souvenaient et regrettaient.

FIN


End file.
